Key of Destiny's Truth
by DawnXDusk
Summary: The untold story of what happened to Roxas when he was in the process of leaving the Organization XIII and basically until the end of Kingdom Hearts 2...maybe even farther! See how he feels about...well, everything! It is his life of course! Hmm, the Nobo


**_A/N: Well this is the first chapter of Key of Destiny's Truth I'm sooo happy how it turned out, even if it seems stupid, but whatever! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews so please support me!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then that would complete my life and I could rub it in people's faces And this chapter's dialogue is from the exact scene in Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix+ which comes after you beat Roxas in the World that Never Was...It seemed so beautiful and bittersweet so I made it into the first chapter! Enjoy!_**

Shielding his eyes from the now setting sun, Roxas looked down at the quiet, serene Twilight Town from above. Sighing, he kicked his feet in the air as he lazily stared up at the hands of the large clock and saw that the time was 8:13. Roxas then pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his crossed arms over his knees, resting his head atop of them.

"Finally woken up?"

Roxas blinked, releasing himself from his position to look up and see a man standing to his right, looking out into the distance. His fiery red, spiky hair softly blew in the wind as his green eyes looked back at Roxas for just a moment before looking straight ahead.

"Axel." Roxas muttered, returning his gaze back to the never-ending green golden splashed mountains in the distance.

Axel chuckled softly as he followed Roxas's gaze back into the mountains as the two remained in a silence. Almost after a minute of the quiet wind sliding past his ears, Axel "Nope, maybe you're going to sleep. Soon I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this."

Roxas sighed, looking down at the Central Station below the Tower. "I…" he began, catching Axel's attention. "I'm going back to how I was."

Axel blinked, but smirked. "I've thought about it a lot. Namine said the same thing. Roxas, you have a heart, don't you?"

Eyes wide, Roxas looked up at Axel who merely chuckled as he seated himself on the spot where he stood. "While Namine and I... we don't really have hearts, do we?"

Blinking, Roxas shrugged as he hung his head slightly at Axel's question. It was true…he was the only nobody in Organization XIII who had a heart no matter what the other members did. Maybe that's why Xemnas had such an interest in bringing him back to the Organization once he left? But nothing can ever be certain… "I... I don't know either."

"I guess not..." Axel agreed, gazing off into the distance once again.

Roxas smiled softly at his best friend's behavior but continued on from what he was saying. "But the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't even feel either..." Axel looked over at him as he finished. "If so, then... Nah, never mind..."

Now curious in what he was talking about, Axel nodded. "Hm? What are you getting at?"

Roxas smiled, looking ahead at the now lower sun. "I'm sure Sora'll find the answer. Because he's me."

Nodding in agreement, Axel lifted his knee so he could balance his elbow and head atop of it. "Yeah, that's true..." He then smiled, looking at Roxas. "This really takes me back. Do you remember? We first met the day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here."

A small smile appeared on Roxas's face as he thought back to when he first appeared in Twilight Town in front of the mansion. He then remembered what Xemnas had said to him while he was being given his name as thought it just happened a moment ago. "_You feel nothing…You can feel nothing…"_ Apparently Xemnas had been wrong, wrong about the actual and obvious truth.

"Yeah. This is where I came from. Everyone... Hayner, Pence, Olette... I hope they're okay." Roxas admitted, sighing.

Axel smiled; he knew that Roxas cared for those three. They accepted him for who he was even if he didn't technically exist within their world. "You should go and see them again, looking for your answer."

In astonishment from Axel's comment, Roxas looked at his best friend for a moment before returning Axel's smile, his slightly smaller. "Yeah... So... I have to go. Sora's waiting for me."

Before Roxas could continue or even think, Axel startled him as he pulled out two light blue ice-cream pop. He offered one to Roxas who smiled, taking it as he and Axel began to eat the Sea-salt ice-cream in silence. Axel then stopped as he stared at the ice-cream.

"Yeah, I guess he is..." Axel admitted, thinking about what Roxas said concerning Sora before eating the ice-cream again. "Whoa, this ice-cream really is salty!" he exclaimed, never having Sea-salt ice-cream before.

As the two finished their ice-cream Roxas and Axel looked out at the deep golden orange sky, transfixed upon the seemingly free nature of the wisps of clouds scattered among the endless air. Roxas sighed as he stood from his spot and smiled at Axel until his smile faded and he bit his lower lip as though regretting what he was about to do. "Goodbye, Axel."

Biting his lip also, Axel refused to watch Roxas walk away from his spot to the exit of the Tower. He then looked at his halfway finished ice-cream and sighed as he knew that Roxas was gone. "Goodbye... partner." he sighed, closing his eyes.

**_A/N: sniff I cried when I saw the cutscene, it's so sad...Poor Roxas...Poor Axel...But I still love it Please R&R if you liked it Or if you didn't, I want some feedback, good or bad_**


End file.
